West River, North Carolina
West River is a city in Pike County, North Carolina. It is the 5th largest city in the state by population and the 109th largest city in the United States with a population of 207,228 (2015 estimate). It is the core city of the West River-Pike City Metropolitan Area (also called WestPike), which encompasses most of Pike County. It is North Carolina's third largest metropolitan area, behind Charlotte and Raleigh. It is widely known as the economical heart of the state along with Charlotte, and is a major financial and technological center for the Southeastern region of the United States. It is home to the second-busiest airport in the state, Charles Gray International Airport. History West River was originally a medium-sized industrial city. However, the fact that the city was conveniently located right by the West River made it easier for many companies to establish important trading centres in the early 19th century. With the industrial and economic boom to support a bigger population, West River grew faster in the 20th century than any city in the state, and even more than any city in the Southern United States. Today, West River still has an important industrial presence, but the metropolitan area's biggest industrial zone lies in the southwest, along the Metalworks Expressway. Cityscape West River is a generally low density city, apart from the Downtown and Watford areas. Contrarily to many typical U.S. business districts, West River's CBD is densely populated and contains many viable businesses. There are many different neighborhoods in the city, usually defined by important roadways. The city was developed so that most boulevards would support a commercial district, hence giving local residents proximity commercial areas. The West River crosses the city horizontally, and many neighborhoods are located on the river's banks. Demographics West River is a predominantly Caucasian city (56% city population), but has a good proportion of African-Americans (20% city population) as well as latino-americans (13% city population). The remaining 11% consists of multiple ethnic groups, mostly scattered around the city in various neighborhoods. Education In accordance with the 1985 School Access Act, passed by then-mayor Dale Cunningham, all designated neighbourhoods in West River must possess an elementary school at the geographical center, while all public high schools usually cover three neighbourhoods at once. This was made so that the school system would be accessible to all, in addition to reducing transportation costs of students for the city and county. In regards to higher education, West River possesses two specialized colleges, Watford College and the West River Institute of Technology, in addition to Riverland University, which enrols more than a thousand students. All three institutions are well served by public transit via subway or LRT, thus being connected to each other. Riverland University is only located two kilometres away from Downtown West River, while the other two institutions are located in outer areas of the city. Economy West River's economy is diversified and specialized at the same time. Downtown West River is known to be a hub for the corporate headquarters of Fortune 500 companies WestMutual Insurance and NorCa Banking, in addition to several other insurance and banking firms. The city is also a known hub for startups and high-technology industry. West River's economy used to be principally based on coal mining and freight along the river. However, the last coal shipping yard was closed in 1914 and is now home to residential developments along the river. In the future, West River is aiming at becoming a global hub for pharmaceutical technologies as well as robotics. This is done by subsidies to high-tech companies and the development of several industrial parks all linked between each other by public transportation. Culture West River has developed it's culture over time, focusing mainly on liberal and modern arts in the CBD. The Harrison Institute and West River Arts College can be found downtown, as well as the Van Pelt Modern Art Museum. The city also has a growing musical scene with numerous festivals, including the popular Riverite Indie Festival, held each year in Settler Park, which has attracted several artists over the year including The Arctic Monkeys and Arcade Fire. The West River Opera House is also a popular destination among West Riverites as well as tourists. Law and government West River's mayor has been Richard McNabb since 2008, while the city manager position has been occupied by Kelly Andrews since 2013. The governing body for the City of West River is an eight-member City Council. The members of the City Council are Claire Winkel (Northwest Ward), Philip Derry (Northeast Ward), Al Scapaglia (East Ward), Rodney Ingram (Southeast Ward), Rich Leighton (Watford Ward), Martin Percy (Southwest Ward), Carl Lundegaard (West Ward) and Hart Washington (Central Ward). Emergency Services West River is protected by the West River Police Department with X precincts located throughout the city. The West River Fire Department covers the entire city with X fire stations and provides fire protection, water rescue, HAZMAT response, high angle rescue and heavy rescue services. Infrastructure Public transportation The Pike County Transit Authority (PCTA) has the responsability of planning, integrating and operating public transportation throughout Pike County, although West River Transit (WRT) is the agency providing public transportation in the city of West River and operating the rapid transit lines originating from the city. West River Transit operates: * 6 heavy rail lines * 4 light rail lines * 105 bus routes WRT's lines go as far west as Rockyville and Wigandsville and as far east as Long Hills. The rapid transit system in West River consists of: * The Green Line from Macomb to Forestview with 15 stations * The Blue Line from Rockyville to Pike City Center (limited service to Cargoport) with 24 stations * The Yellow Line from Campus-McNairville to Forksboro with 21 stations * The Brown Line from Rockyville to Forestview with 13 stations * The Red Line from Waterfront Plaza to Upper Marr with 16 stations * The Orange Line from Waterfront Plaza to Northern with 19 stations As to what officials often call the "intermediate system" regarding light rail, it consists of: *The Gold Line from Fulford to Forksboro with 12 stations *The Southeast Line from McCormick to Cookersville with 9 stations *The Silver Line from Airport to Northmark with 11 stations *The Purple Line from the Fieldfair Transit Center to Millvale with 19 stations The '''Pike County Transit Authority '''also operates one light rail line, the Navy Line, serving Pike City, Long Hills and East Schofield. The line operates from the Northmark station in Long Hills to the Symington station in Pike City and consists of 14 stops and an interchange with the Blue Line at Pike City Center. The bus system, comprising of 105 routes, has a comprehensive feeder system to most rapid transit stations and operates in higher frequency in areas where rail transit is further.